This invention is an improvement of my earlier invention as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,662 (1988), entitled Sensate Vibratory Prosthesis. That invention was concerned with the provision to the so called posterior columns of the spinal cord and, therefrom, to the brain, information respecting the digit (finger) location of pressure-related stimuli. In other words, the object of said invention was to provide information to the user of a limb prosthesis regarding the existence of touch pressure in excess of a predetermined level, upon respective digits of the hand and, more particularly, to advise the user as to which particular digit was subject to such excessive pressure or is touched or another digit.
The present invention expands upon said invention in a number of material ways. Firstly, the communication of pressure and touch related information, while still providing indications corresponding to particular digits of a prosthetic hand or limb, includes an analog characteristic such that the level of the pressure, in addition to the mere location thereof, may be sensed.
Further, the instant invention can provide to the user analog information regarding temperature, above a predetermined level, upon various parts of the prosthesis.
Further, and of primary importance to the instant invention, information, preferably in the form of musical notes or ranges thereof, representing combinations of signals, is provided. Audio chips within a hearing-aid like unit would such thereof, to the ear relative to the spatial or orthotic orientation of the hand, wrist, elbow, or combination thereof.
A long standing problem in the prior art of limb prosthesis has been that, other than by visual observation by the user, there exists no sense of feeling or other means by which a prosthesis user can determine the degree of openness or closure (generally termed flexure) of a prosthetic hand, wrist or elbow. Such information is useful and is particularly helpful in situations where one is not able to constantly observe the position of the hand or elbow as, for example, where the prosthesis user is holding an object, such as a bag of groceries or when it is dark. In such situations, it is important for the user to have a means, other than through direct visual observation of the joint or surface, of determining the extent of openness or flexure of the joint or surface.